Imperiex
*Real Name: Imperiex *Alias: Imperiex-Prime *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Black, Eyes: Red *Occupation: Galactic conqueror *First appearance: Superman Vol 2 #153 (February, 2000) *Appearance of Death: Faces of Evil: Action Comics #782 (October, 2001) History The embodiment of entropy, Imperiex takes the form of pure energy contained inside a humanoid set of armor, colossal in size. He is first mentioned when Mongul, the son of the deceased villain of the same name, arrives on Earth stating that Imperiex has destroyed his Warworld and is heading for Earth. Mongul convinces Superman to help him fight Imperiex, and the two apparently manage to defeat it. However, it transpires that the "Imperiex" they encountered was no more than a probe, whereas Imperiex Prime, leader of the Imperiex probes, is himself a much larger and more powerful being. He has detected imperfections in the fabric of the universe, and his ultimate plan is to destroy it and create a new, perfect one. To do so, Imperiex Prime heads for Earth- the planet which holds the universe together after being the center of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, in order to destroy it and thereby induce a new Big Bang. Before arriving on Earth, Imperiex obliterates countless other planets including Kalanor, Karna, and Daxam. Whole galaxies are also targeted for demolition. After destroying Karna, Imperiex arrives at Almerac, the home of Maxima, and not only destroys Almerac but "hollows" the whole galaxy. After this, the survivors of the dead worlds, along with Earth, Apokolips and Brainiac 13's new Warworld, form a coalition, with Darkseid as its commander, to fight against Imperiex Prime and his probes. Finally arriving at the Milky Way Galaxy, Imperiex sends in numerous probes. On Earth, Imperiex's machine-colony "Hollowers" destroy Topeka, Kansas (as well as seven other places on Earth's seven continents and Atlantis) when they began to dig into Earth to ready it for Imperiex's final demolition. President Lex Luthor rallies the super-heroes of Earth, the U.S. military, and other countries, such as Pokolistan, together. Luthor decides that Superman alone does not have enough power to lead a strike force, and instead arranges for Doomsday to be released from captivity, 'anti-hero' telepath Manchester Black temporarily 'reprogramming' Doomsday's mind so that his traditional hatred for Superman is briefly transferred to the Imperiex probes. Superman and Doomsday fight the probes and manage to destroy several until Imperiex Prime himself is finally drawn to them. Doomsday is outmatched and vaporized, only his skeleton remaining, though Darkseid saves Superman from a similar fate. Thanks to the sacrifice of Strange Visitor and General Rock, Earth's forces managed to crack Imperiex's armor, intending that Darkseid would subsequently use Boom tubes to transfer Imperiex's energy back to the galaxies he'd destroyed to prevent them triggering a new big bang. However, Brainiac-13 appears on the battleground with Warworld, absorbing the Imperiex energies and vowing to use them to rule everything. Superman dives into the sun to acquire a sufficient power boost to oppose Brainiac, but when it is discovered that Warworld cannot be destroyed without releasing Imperiex and triggering another Big Bang, he has the Martian Manhunter form a telepathic link with other combatants to explain a last-minute plan. With his powers weakened following Brainiac's attack Darkseid uses Tempest as a magical focus for his abilities, empowered by the faith and strength of the Amazons, focusing his energy through Steel's new 'Entropy Aegis' armor (created from a burned-out Imperiex probe). Meanwhile Lex Luthor activates a temporal displacement weapon on Earth, combining the weapon's energies with the Apokolips energy to create a temporal boom tube. Using his new power boost, Superman is able to literally push Warworld itself through the boom tube, sending both Imperiex Prime's and Brainiac's consciousnesses back to the Big Bang, destroying both villains through a combined effort while negating any effect they would have had on the present. In his final moments, Imperiex Prime realizes, in an ironic twist, that the imperfection he had detected in the universe was himself. At least 8 million people on Earth die during the war. The total number dead in the DC Universe is stated to be countless. Several heroes also die including Maxima. Aquaman, Doomsday, Guy Gardner, Queen Hippolyta, General Sam Lane (Lois Lane's father), and Steel are all presumed dead, but later return alive for different reasons. micro_imperiex_by_everydaybattman-d5ttk3s.png Imperiex.gif Imperiex_001a_Selficide.png Imperiex_001b_Selficide.png imperiex6.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Superman villains